


O Dono da Águia

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Sansa odiava essa parte





	O Dono da Águia

Sansa odiava essa parte, aquela em que ela tinha que contar para os donos dos animais que não havia mais salvação, que o melhor a se fazer era colocá-los pra dormir, a lembrava demais de como ela se sentiu quando Lady morreu. Para esse dono especificamente seria difícil, ele fora o primeiro cliente dela após sair da faculdade, ela tinha alugado uma sala para a clinica e estava há quatro horas sem receber clientes quando esse homem entrou na sala dela com uma ave ferida em suas mãos sem nem se preocupar em falar com a recepcionista e disse para ela consertar aquele pássaro, não importava qual era o preço que ele pagaria. E ela o fez, mas foi difícil, além de ter uma das asas quebradas o pássaro estava seriamente mal nutrido, mas Sansa conseguiu a manter viva e até que ela conseguisse voar depois de alguns meses.

Stannis era bem sério e ele nunca se referia a sua águia como o seu bebê ou algo assim mas nos cinco anos em que Sansa servia como veterinária para Proudwing Stannis sempre a levava para fazer consultas exatamente no tempo recomendado para visitas regulares ao invés de esperar até que desse algum problema, e quando Proudwing apoiava sua cabeça nas mãos dele para fazer carinho era possível ver por um breve segundo um pequeno sorriso aparecer nos lábios do homem. Quando ela lhe contou sobre as noticias recentes ela também pode ver por um segundo uma expressão de tristeza aparecer no rosto dele antes dele retomar a sua expressão séria e neutra.

“Eu sinto muito” Sansa disse.

“Obrigada. Quando o procedimento vai ser feito ?"

"Se você quiser pode ser hoje, mas se você precisar de mais tempo pra se despedir nós podemos esperar mais uma semana ou duas”

“Ela vai estar em dor durante esse tempo ?”

“Sim”

“Então nós vamos fazer isso hoje”

“Como você quiser”

Stannis segurou Proudwing no seu braço enquanto Sansa aplicava a injeção, e bem após ela ter feito isso. Sansa colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros dele o que ela temeu que fosse deixá-lo desconfortável e possivelmente até invasivo, mas Stannis não pareceu se importar.

“Tem alguma medida sanitária necessária para o corpo ou eu posso simplesmente enterrá-la ?”

“Provavelmente sim, desde que não demore muito tempo”

“Eu vou fazer assim que eu retornar para a minha residência”

“Então tudo bem”

“Não, não está”

“Hum-“

“Eu não devia ter dito isso. É tolo se importar tanto com um pássaro, eu devia saber melhor”

“Talvez seja tolo, mas também é gentil, nós não temos o suficiente disso nesse mundo”

“Eu não sou gentil”

“Eu sinto muito, mas eu discordo”


End file.
